Ichinomiya
is a Canadian animated television series produced by Hellhole Studios. The series follows the utterly ridiculous lives of the citizens living in the dysfunctional far-off hellhole of Ichinomiya. The first episode aired in November 2018. The series is currently greenlit for five seasons. Plot sypnosis Ichinomiya focuses on the inhabitants of the titular hellhole (which is actually a town of some sort but it's a hellhole), namely Enid, the feverish ruler of Ichinomiya; Gretchen, an impulsive lesbian with a compulsive lying problem; Jenny, an unlucky bisexual who takes everything at face value, and pals. Characters Main protagonists *'Enid Sakuranomiya:' A happy-go-lucky teenage girl with no concern for the negative occurances of anything. She is the ruler of Ichinomiya (she was given this position by her irresponsible father), but instantly fails at bringing peace amongst the other citizens. *'Gretchen Hoshikawa:' Enid's childhood friend with zero impulse control. She comes off as cold, condescending, erratic and somewhat delusional to people just meeting her, and is also a compulsive liar. Gretchen is also immortal (but claims she is 15), and displays apparent sadistic tendencies. *'Jenny Tojou:' The only sane person in this show. She tends to claim that she has zero memories before the events leading up to being sent to live in Ichinomiya, and is easily agitated. Because of the fact she is the most sane out of the main cast, she is isolated from the rest of the group at almost all times. She is also prone to making a snarky comment or two. *'Maika Miyabe:' A close friend of Enid's who enjoys jamming to Smash Mouth at ungodly hours of the morning. She is a self-proclaimed "conspiracy theorist" who is very passionate about things like hating anime and arguing with K-Pop fans online. Maika is secretly a fan of K-Pop, but becomes defensive and embarrassed whenever this is pointed out. *'Honoka Umezawa:' A self-deprecating lesbian who is gullible and lazy. She strives to be one of the best people in Ichinomiya, but all of her attempts fail miserably. She is susceptable to being manipulated excessively by Gretchen to the point where she will believe all the fake stories the latter tells. Honoka can also be a bit selfish at times. Main antagonists *'Jasmine Hinata:' Practically ligma in the form of a human. Jasmine is a deluded and cruel misfit who tries her best to fit in with the other citizens, but always fails. She believes that she controls everyone's lives and is rude to nearly everyone she comes across, yet still expects kindness to come her way at all times. She serves as a nuisance to the main cast, and according to Enid, she is "a complete and utter scumbag in every sense of the word". Supporting characters *'Mizuki Shibuya:' A teenager who loves playing video games and often visits arcades, but this usually causes her to quickly run out of money. She describes herself as a "cruel girl", but her real personality is that of a carefree, kind and cheerful person. She has trouble keeping up her "cruel" persona when her friends are discussing video games, feeling the need to join in. *'Kaede Hakozaki:' Lively and passionate for sports, Kaede is known for her sunny disposition and energetic nature. She is cheery and can be a bit of a show-off, but she usually doesn't take things too far. She tries to convince others to indulge in her sporty hobbies at times. *'Hagumi Kanzaki:' A girl who is normally very polite and friendly, and gets along with others fairly well. However, she also has a surprisingly blunt side to her personality, and can come across as cold or condescending. This personality is not always provoked, though she tends to be more blunt when she is annoyed or around Gretchen, as they have a reoccuring rivalry between eachother. *'Chisato Amano:' A relaxed individual who lives at a steady pace, Chisato sometimes surprises the people around her with her knowledge of various things, such as the history of Ichinomiya and jellyfish. Despite her calm personality, she has a playful side and will sometimes tease others to the point of being told to stop. She is also very weak to tear-jerkers and sentimental episodes. *'Tae Nishizaka:' A girl with an impeccable memory, Tae can acquire and master new skills very quickly, often even with just one attempt. She is very cheerful and carefree, but her relaxed mindset also makes her unable to understand other people's emotions. Due to her usual positive nature, however, she tends to hide her more sensitive side, and tries hard to not cry when she is frustrated, as she feels it would drag down others' morale if they were to see her cry. *'Mafuyu Takagaki:' An introvert whose hobbies include tending for plants and internet surfing. Even though she's basically a shut-in and admits to being lazy by nature, she still manages to achieve excellent results in school. She is quite moody and grumpy, and because of her sharp tongue, often gets into arguments with others (especially Maika). Episodes Season 1 #/The Night of Champions/ - Enid and the gang host their annual "Night of Champions", in which everyone has to stay up as late as they can without falling asleep. #/The Party Freak/ - Gretchen accidentally summons Freddy Freaker. #/You'll Never See it Coming/ - Maika accidentally becomes an internet sensation. Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:Random-ness Media Category:TV Shows Category:Animation Category:Hellhole Studios